Turn Around, Look At Me
by jtbwriter
Summary: It’s Sara’s turn to face her worst nightmare when she returns to Las Vegas without Grissom. But the CSI family backs her up, and shares in her happiest day. Written before the happy news of Jorja Fox/Sara Sidle’s return this fall.
1. Chapter 1

Turn Around, Look At Me

It's Sara's turn to face her worst nightmare when she returns to Las Vegas without Grissom. But the CSI family comes to back her up, and gets to share in her happiest day. (Written before the happy news of Jorja Fox/Sara Sidle's return for the upcoming season) Lyrics to "Turn Around" are by Jerry Capehart. CSI and its characters are owned by Jerry Bruckheimer and Company, and no money has exchanged hands, though I would pay good money to see Sara and Grissom's wedding!

It was quiet in the break room as Catherine walked in, assignment slips in hand. Nick barely looked up from his coffee, as Greg stared morosely at a dog-eared postcard. Next to him, Ray Langston quickly finished some paperwork for Human Resources, then capped his pen and raised his eyes to meet Catherine's. He was surprised to see excitement in her expression.

"Hello, Catherine….what's on tap?" He began, seeing the papers she held. Suddenly a loud "yes!" sounded next to him, and he turned to see a beaming Nick and Greg, leaping to their feet.

"Hey girl, where have you been?" "Dang, Sara, why you didn't call?"

Swiveling his head, Ray saw a dark-haired woman appear behind Catherine, flashing a bright smile as she entered the room. "Hay is for horses, Nicky." She laughed, hugging first the taller man, then Greg. At once Ray knew who the newcomer was, and he rose to his feet.

"Greg, I'm glad to see you too, breathe now, why don't you!" She gasped, then as he let her go, she pushed back tousled hair, and extended her hand.

"You must be Dr. Langston, Gil's told me so much about you. I'm Sara Grissom."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Grissom…please call me Ray." He replied, happy to finally put a face with the name and story of the CSI he'd heard so much about.

"Wait a minute, wait…you so did not?!" Greg began, hands on hips. This time he was the one interrupted by a smiling Jim Brass, who hugged Sara tightly.

"There you are, Cookie-I've missed you and the grouch…where is he?"

"In San Francisco…I've only got a few days in town….which is why I came by today." Sara answered, the levity disappearing from her voice.

"Well, you're here now….and I'm sure we all want an update and answers." Catherine interjected firmly, leavening her tone with a smile. "So everyone at the diner after shift, no excuses."

"That's a plan….now I'll let you guys get to work, except you, Mr…." Sara curled her finger at Brass, who adopted a "who me?" look.

"What?"

"I owe you a breakfast…and don't say no…" she added, her dark eyes softening as he nodded.

"I never say no to a beautiful woman….see you later guys."

As the two disappeared down the hall, Ray remarked quietly, "I see why Grissom left…."

"Yeah, but I wonder why she came back without him…" Nick replied, then froze when Catherine frowned and said, "You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?" At that Greg got a look of understanding. "You mean?"

"Natalie Davis is having a psychiatric hearing tomorrow….and the D.A. wanted Sara to testify this time.."


	2. Chapter 2

"No, he didn't ditch me, Jim…." Sara's expression hardened as she stared at her long time friend. She should have known from the fatherly way Brass had sheparded her into the restaurant and urged her into a "healthy" meal that he was gearing up for a talk.

"Okay, then why isn't Gil here to support you with the hearing tomorrow?" Jim asked quietly. At that, Sara let out a sigh.

"Because he doesn't know it's tomorrow? Because the nightmares and stomach aches he went through the last time he had to deal with Natalie are something I don't want him to bear? Because…well….this is something I have to face myself this time." She admitted, dropping her eyes at the realization on Brass's face.

"Sara…..I'm sorry…..I shouldn't have judged a man who went thousands of miles into who-knows-where to find you.. But, you don't have to face that sicko alone….there's nothing wrong with a little moral support."

"And I appreciate if any of you show up and give me someone to look at." Sara gave him a weary smile. "But I just want to get this over with, then Gil can yell at me all he wants."

"Well, where does he think you are?" Brass asked after the waitress delivered their meal.

"Here, visiting and playing tourist-he's moving us into our own place then meeting me here on Saturday. That way I can take care of court then be ready to….tell him about it." Sara explained, wincing at the disapproving look her friend gave her.

"All right, honey….but if I think there's one chance you'll be ambushed in all this…." Brass muttered.

"You can stand up and defend me." Sara finished wryly.

The next day found Sara coolly waiting with the D.A.'s assistant outside a small courtroom, watching as a lone reporter did a stand up for the local news. Inside, she was grateful for the lack of interest by the media; other scandals seemingly having caught the public's interest.

"Are you ready, Ms. Sidle?" The fidgety woman asked, clutching several folders. Sara nodded, her mouth suddenly dry as a bone as the doors opened and she went inside.

Taking a seat at the D.A.'s side, she watched with an almost detached feeling as court personnel came and went. It was with a feeling of relief that she saw Nick and Brass enter through a side door, then Greg and Catherine. Sara stopped herself from waving and merely nodded a hello, whereas Greg made no pretense of his pleasure at seeing her, beaming as he sat two rows behind her.

Suddenly a door opened at the front of the chamber, and a sedate Natalie Davis entered the room. She barely glanced at the gallery of court watchers, instead following her attorney to a table opposite them.

Sara took several deep breaths, as the weight of what she had to do hit her. "_She can't hurt you….she'll never get out of prison alive…..if you just tell what happened." _She mentally told herself.

"Please rise…."

As Judge Morrow took his place on the bench, Sara felt his eyes on her, then the D.A passed her a note.

"Natalie Davis's attorney is planning to cross-examine you."

Trying to keep what little breakfast she had in her down, Sara turned and met the worried eyes of the older woman, then nodded.

"Good. Thank you." She mouthed, then the two women waited as court was called to order.

While the bailiff read the case number and title aloud, Sara noticed a slight whispering in back of her, and assumed that a late arriving reporter had shown up. She was brought back to attention by the opening statement by Davis's attorney, who came right to the point.

"Your Honor, we do not contest the heinous actions of my client, who was responsible for the deaths of several of our citizens. Nor do we offer any excuses for the kidnapping and attempted murder of Ms. Sara Sidle.

What we are here to ask is that Ms. Davis, Natalie, be allowed to serve her sentence in a facility more suited to her mental state. She truly is a victim of mental illness, and deserves a chance to heal like any other person."

As the defense attorney droned on about the rights of individuals and the effects of childhood trauma, Sara saw Natalie turn towards her, then smile, as if at a friend.

Determined not to give her anything to turn against her, Sara ignored the woman and instead watched as the attorney finished and sat down.

"Mr. Stone, thank you. Ms. Watson?" Judge Morrow said, and Sara tensed as the DA stood.

"Your Honor, the State appreciates the honest sentiments of Mr. Stone in pleading Ms. Davis's case. Especially as this is the second time in two years that the defense has asked for such a change in her status. May I remind the court that last year Ms. Davis was found culpable in her actions and was sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole. And, " she turned and nodded at someone behind her, "the involvement of Dr. Gil Grissom in not only testifying in that hearing but in revealing the truth of Ms. Davis's mental state may have saved her from taking her own life."

Sara heard steps coming from behind her, then almost gasped as a familiar presence took a seat next to her.


	3. Chapter 3

His hand coming to rest over hers, Gil gave her the briefest look of concern, then focused his attention on the Judge, who was staring at him.

Realizing the DA had ended her opening statement, Sara watched as the startled defense attorney leaned over and consulted with his client, who looked blankly at him, then shook her head.

"Are you prepared to call your first witness, Mr. Stone?"

While the confused attorney rifled through his papers, Sara looked into her husband's face and whispered, "How did you know?"

"A friend told me what you were going to do…..I had to come support you…" he replied quietly. "As you…always support me."

Just then the Judge gaveled for attention. "Mr. Stone?"

"Your Honor, my client does not wish to continue her appeal….She wishes to report back to prison and …"

Suddenly Natalie jumped to her feet, pointing at Sara and Grissom. "I took you from him….he was supposed to be alone like me! He can't be happy…..I saw to that!" she wailed.

"Order, order…Bailiff!" the Judge shouted, as Grissom pulled Sara behind him and both the bailiff and two policemen wrestled the hysterical woman to the ground, handcuffing her. As soon as the bracelets were locked on her wrists, she became silent and allowed herself to be half-dragged, half-led out of the courtroom, her attorney trailing behind her.

When the doors closed behind them, Sara let out a shuddering breath, trying not break down in the face of seeing, hearing what Natalie intended. Grissom's arm around her shoulders calmed her as they sat waiting for the courtroom to settle down. When Judge Morrow saw that all was quiet, he gaveled for attention.

"This case is adjourned, and I charge all of you to make yourselves available to provide statements. Dr. Grissom, Ms. Sidle, Ms. Watson, please approach the bench."

Trying not to hang on to her husband, Sara followed Grissom and the shaken DA to the Judge, who was furiously writing notes.

"Dr. Grissom, Ms. Sidle, thank you for your willingness to put up with Ms. Davis's outburst. I think we have enough information that your testimony will not be necessary at this time." He said finally, putting his pen down and fixing the two of them with a stern look.

"Thank you, your Honor, I think we both appreciate that." Grissom said, a faint smile on his face. Sara gave her own grin as she echoed, "**I know** we both appreciate that."

"Thank you both, you may go now..and folks?" Sara and Grissom both turned back from starting down the aisle.

"Yes, your Honor?" Grissom answered.

"Congratulations to you both….I hope you will be very happy." Sara smiled as she realized the older man had seen her wedding band. Grissom had the good grace to blush as he thanked the jurist, then took her hand and led her toward the exit.

As the courtroom doors closed behind them, Sara didn't hesitate, but threw her arms around Grissom and kissed him. Surprised, nonetheless he held her tightly to him, whispering between kisses, "My brave girl…Sara…don't ever face something like that again…without me."

"I promise…thank you for not getting mad." She managed, tears in her eyes. He saw her emotions running over and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, dabbing her cheeks.

"Want to go home?" he said, seeing her smile at last.

"Oh, no you don't.."

Turning, husband and wife saw Catherine, her hands on her hips, an inpatient look on her face. Behind her were a worried looking Nick and Greg, with Brass bringing up the rear.

"Uh, hi, Catherine….I'm glad to see …all of you." Grissom said, flustered.

"Yeah, I'll bet. You're going home alright, but not until we take you both out for lunch...since you cheated us out of a wedding, the least you can do is let us throw you a party!" she replied, her tone daring a negative response.

"I'd like that, Catherine, thank you." Sara answered, genuinely touched. Grissom stole a look at his wife, then smiled and added, "if you insist…it'll be good to have lunch with you guys."

"Well, that settles it…." Catherine nodded to the others, and immediately Sara and Grissom found themselves being propelled out of the courthouse, and into Brass's car.

"Uh, Jim..where are we going?" Grissom said, seeing the others piling into a cab.

:"Never you mind, lover boy, I need to have a talk with you about Cookie here." Brass growled over his shoulder, a smile belying his tone.

Grissom and Sara just looked at each other, then laughed.

"It's good to be home, Sara….if only for a little while." Grissom said.

"You can say that again.." she sighed.

"You'd better!" Brass snorted, making both Grissoms break up again.

Weaving through heavy traffic, the trio soon found themselves at the late Sam Braun's casino, just in time to see Catherine shepherding Greg, Nick and Ray inside.

"Well, this might not be so bad, Gil." Sara ventured, waiting for Brass to pull into the valet aisle before allowing Grissom to help her out of their friend's car.

"Oh, I think it's going to be bad, honey….but come in anyway." The detective said wryly, tossing his keys to the attendant.

An hour later, Sara decided it was okay to say the lunch was not that bad, especially as Gil seemed to relax and be as "touristy" as she wanted to be.

Already he had bought her a root bear float in a souvenir glass, and posed for the obligatory "couples shot" to the amusement of the guys.

"Laugh it up, Greg, but I'm not the one having to go back to work today." Sara teased, draining her glass then popping the cherry into her mouth.

"Jeeze, Sara, a float?" the younger man snickered, then Nick bopped him on the head.

"Don't mind him, Sara, he's just ticked you got married without us."

"Weelllll, we could do it again, just for you guys." Sara winked at Grissom, then nearly spit up the cherry as he shrugged and replied, "Why not?"

"Did I just hear correctly, Gil Grissom is willing to get married again, just for the fun of it?" Brass said archly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am, Sara?" Grissom looked at her and she swallowed her surprise.

"Sure!"


	4. Chapter 4

Both Grissom and Sara swore later they never knew what hit them, as immediately Catherine started getting excited and making calls. Next, Brass pulled rank and got the night shift a reprieve from work, to little or no fuss from Ecklie. Ray joined the hubbub by shepherding Greg and Nick to a nearby men's store for fresh shirts and shoeshines. Grissom offered to call Robbins and David to invite them to the ceremony, "wherever it may be", but Brass had already done that.

"You two just sit there, I'm lining up your wedding outfits right now.." Catherine told them in a no-nonsense manner. "I've booked the chapel for 5pm, so that gives us three hours…."

In less then two hours, Sara found herself floating in a princess-style satin gown, her hair being caught up in a chignon with baby's breath. Catherine had called in a couple of favors and the hotel salon was buzzing with stylists doing Sara's makeup while an excited Lindsey enjoyed a facial and manicure.

"Aunt Sara, this is so romantic….a second wedding and I get to see it!" she bubbled, causing the bride-to-be to laugh.

"Well, now I'm glad we decided to let your mother put this together…" Sara smiled, as Catherine entered the room with Lindsey's dress.

"Oh, Sara…" she stopped dead, seeing the brunette rise from the makeup chair. "You look beautiful….Gil is going to be so in love with you."

"He'd better!" Sara smiled weakly, the enormity of what was happening finally hitting her. Catherine saw her face, and put the dress down to gather Sara in a gentle hug.

"He does, honey….I've never seen him so happy, so willing to open up and give all of himself to make a life with you. I, we just want to make sure you know how much we've missed you two, and now we get to celebrate your new life together."

"Thank you, Catherine….we've missed you too….Gil keeps saying, "Nick would like this…" or "Greg would learn so much from this." Sara wiped her eyes and smiled at the other woman. "But we'll be back for visits…San Francisco isn't that far."

"And we'll hold you to that, Sara." Catherine warned, only half-kidding. Suddenly Brass appeared at the salon entrance. "Ladies, are you ready? It's 4:45-and I have a nervous groom wearing a hole in the carpet."

"Tell him 10 minutes, and please let the minister know, Jim." Catherine swept Lindsay into a dressing room and then helped Sara with her shoes. Promptly 10 minutes later, a regal Sara swept out of the beauty salon with Catherine and Lindsey in tow, and headed to the Castle Bridal Chapel.

In front of the faux battlements, the ladies found Brass, Nick, and Greg waiting at the door, and Sara blushed at the wolf whistles that greeted them. "You guys have seen me in a dress before."

"Yeah, but….Sara you look beautiful." Greg managed. In spite of her dress, Sara reached over and gave her friend a fierce hug.

"Thank you, buddy…you've always been there……please be happy!"

"You too, and if you ever change your mind…….." he began, only have Nick bop him one, then exchange places and embrace Sara.

"Ignore him, just be happy, Sara."

"I will, Nick…you too…..oh, let's go before I cry again." She sniffed. Taking his cue from her, Brass took Sara by the arm and let the others proceed ahead of them down a makeshift arch of roses. Sara couldn't hold back a gasp as she saw a beaming Gil, breathtaking in a dark suit with a white rose in his lapel. Holding back the impulse to run to him, she put her hand over Brass's as they went toward the smiling minister and Greg and Nick standing next to Gil.

The next t few minutes were a blur, as she and Grissom gazed into each others faces. Only dimly did Sara hear "Do you take Gil?" and she answered with a full heart. Grissom repeated his vows in an emotional voice, then gently took Sara's face in his hands and answered, "I do."

"Then by the authority invested by the State of Nevada, and by God, I now pronounce you man and wife, again." The minster grinned, making Grissom and Sara laugh. Instantly Grissom took her in his arms and buried his lips in hers, as the small throng of friends cheered.

Finally parting when Brass roared, "Stop hogging her, Gil…I want to kiss the bride too!" both husband and wife separated long enough to embrace each of their guests. Grissom suffered Catherine's tearful hug, then told her quietly, "Thank you for arranging all of this. It was beautiful with just us the first time, but…just not the same without our family."

"Oh, Gil…." The strawberry blonde was lost for words only for a moment as she wiped her eyes., then focused on the blushing bride.

"Okay, Sara, Gil….we need to party! Come this way!"

After a humorous "wedding dinner", which Grissom said was more like a "roast", the newlyweds were surprised when a quartet of four men came into their dining area and began to serenade them with a couple of 60's songs.

"Catherine?" Grissom turned, then saw the smirk on her face.

"I remember you liked that oldies revue, so I asked the guys to come down from the showroom. You two have to have a first dance." She added, giggling. Sara shook her head, laughing.

"Thank you, Catherine….I guess we can give you one dance."

Grissom smiled as he stood, then helped Sara up and led her to the small dance area in front of their table.

"Do you know "Turn Around?", he asked the group's leader, and the younger man nodded.

"Sure, Mr. Grissom, our pleasure."

Humming a note, the group burst into song as Grissom and Sara swayed in time.

"There is someone walking behind you, turn around, look at me.  
There is someone watching your footsteps, turn around, look at me  
There is someone who really needs you, here's my heart in my hand.  
Turn around, (turn around,) look at me"

Sara's eyes filled with tears as Grissom softly sang the words to her, and she whispered to him, "You've always had my heart in your hands, and I'll always need you."

Brushing her face with his lips, he replied, "I'll always be beside you, never alone."

As the music ended, Grissom and Sara exchanged a heartfelt kiss to the whistles of Nick and Greg, who then finally allowed them to take their leave..

"We will be back, I promise, guys.." Sara giggled, leaning against Grissom.

"You'd better, now I've got a car waiting to take you home.." Catherine said, her smile edged with tears. Behind her, Brass nodded. "You two call when you get back to San Francisco…otherwise I'll come check on you in person."

"We will, Jim….and thanks." Grissom told him, releasing Sara long enough to hug his old friend. Nick and Greg, swaying a bit, exchanged embraces with Sara and even Grissom, who shook his finger at them.

"You are not going anywhere, let me book you a couple of rooms."

"All ready taken care of, Griss." Brass told him, putting an arm around Catherine, who shook her head, smiling.

"I should have known, you're always taking care of us, Gil."

"Of course, you're our family," Grissom replied, taking Sara's arm. Saying one last goodbye, they turned and headed toward the hotel exit. As they reached the door, Grissom stopped and looked down at Sara.

"Ready for another honeymoon?"

Sara beamed at him. "Thought you'd never ask, YES!"

Hand in hand, they went toward their future.

Fin


End file.
